


I'm not James and I'm certainly not your Saviour

by Humanities_strongest18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Abused Harry, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cedric was Harrys gay awakening, Characters coming out, Dudley will be redeemed, Dumbledore is still good though, Dumbledore's Army, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Guilty Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid is a simple bean, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry acts like a Slytherin, Harry gains an inheritance, Harry gets a snake, Harry has PTSD, Harry takes no shit, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, Jealous Ron Weasley, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mental Health Issues, Mouldiewort gets his, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, Occlumency, Parseltongue, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Severus has PTSD, Severus is Draco's godfather, Sirius is emotionally stunted, Slight James Bashing, Squib Dudley, The prophecy is fake, Umbitch gets whats coming to her, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Why doesn't Hogwarts have counsellors, Will Sirius die?, redeemable hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_strongest18/pseuds/Humanities_strongest18
Summary: Harry isn't coping well after the events of the Triwizard tournament and decides he's had enough being called a liar and being lied to. He decides to stop doing what everyone else wants which gains the attention of a certain blonde Slytherin and potions master who has a new found respect for the boy and decides to right some wrongs after going too far.Some relationships break and some new ones form.Harry also really hates the pink bitch that's made it her mission to torment him.Harry finally gains the support system he needs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Past Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 67
Kudos: 571





	1. The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough Summer Harry decides to tell the order exactly what he thinks.

Within the small bare room at 4 Privet Drive locked away with 12 heavy duty locks lays a 15 year old. Sweat glistening on his forehead as he continues to fitfully toss and turn, he's there again landing in the graveyard the older Hufflepuff just a couple metres away. It's wrong he knows, he can feel it they need to get back to the cup. Cedric doesn't feel the danger too enthralled with the cup being a portkey but Harry can feel it he's felt it before but the grave ahead of him makes things so much clearer... 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. They need to leave but his body won't cooperate, the searing pain of his scar begins he barely notices Wormtail come out arms wrapped around Voldemort in a corpse like form.

**"Kill the Spare"**

The flash of green haunting him once more... Harry shoots up gasping for breath the room slowly coming into focus, he can still see it the faint residue of green left in is vision. He subconsciously wraps a hand around his forearm a slight ache left behind as well as a scar. The room is quiet with his breath slowed considerably Harry notices the glow outside his room and the door being unlocked one bolt at a time. Grabbing his wand he gets into a defensive stance, blinded for just a second before everything comes into focus only to see Madeye, Tonks and others he's not sure of.

_"Twelve locks Madeye, Twelve! Thank Merlin were breaking him out who knows what they've done to him."_

_"OK Nymphadora, we'll get to that once we're at headquarters but right now can try not to wake the entire household."_

_"It's Tonks not Nymphadora!" Harry still reeling from his nightmare finally gathers himself though still confused._

_"Professor Moody? What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm not your Professor anymore lad Alistair will do just fine and we're here to take you to headquarters ready for your hearing tomorrow. An absolute farce if you ask me. Now where do you keep your school belongings? Get packed."_

_"Wait, Headquarters, hearing? I don't understand besides I was expelled."_

_"We'll tell you more when we get there for now all you need to know is that you aren't expelled yet, that's why there's a hearing it's tomorrow 9am and you'll have Dumbledore representing you."_

_"You mean I have a chance?"_

_"Yes but we need to hurry if we want to travel whilst it's still dark out, now do you have your broom?"_

Once Harry has his belonging together Madeye shrinks them to give back to Harry whilst Harry released Hedwig to follow. The group fly for a couple hours and Harry realises how much he missed flying, they land in front of what seems to be a perfectly normal block of flats till another appears perfectly well hidden.

_"Welcome to Grimuld Place Harry home of the order of the phoenix also known as the Black residence leant to Dumbledore by Padfoot. We'd best get inside we have a lot to discuss."_

_"Right of course."_

The first person he met with as he makes is way inside is none other than his godfather who tightly embraces him which causes Harry to wince a little but not enough for anyone to notice.

_"How are you doing Proglet? I haven't heard much from you the past couple months and I know last year was difficult for you, I'm here if you need me."_

_"I- I'm yeah I'm doing OK just been trying to sort my head out a little plus I just haven't heard from anyone all summer even Ron and Hermione."_

Sirius has a guilty look on his face which is gone as quick as it appears.

_"Sorry about that pup, you'll learn more soon we're just about to get the meeting started, unfortunately no underaged wizards allowed to sit in, if it was just me I'd let you but I'm outvoted."_

Lupin and Snape are seen behind Harry.

_"Too right you were you mutt we can't have incompetence at a time like this."_

_"Please Severus, the point is Sirius is that its far too dangerous, now come on the meeting is starting. Harry the children are upstairs first door on your right, Molly will come and get you once dinner is ready."_

Mutely nodding Harry makes his way up the stairs enters the room and gets ambushed by Hermione his ribs jolting at the sudden movement.

_"Woah, Hermione? Hi, it's good to see you, both of you."_

_"Yeah you too mate, how've the Dursley's been this summer? Sorry that we haven't really communicated with you the last few months."_

_"They were the same as every summer I guess. That was something I wanted to talk to you both about, I went the whole summer without a scrap of news from anyone, I was left completely in the dark I still am."_

_"Harry listen, we wanted to write honest it's just that Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."_

_"Dumbledore said that? Why though? I'm the one who was there when Voldemort return I watched as he killed Cedric, I'm the one he tortured!!! Even *sigh* even if you couldn't tell me anything couldn't you guys at least have kept in touch? With everything going on I've been completely on my own and now I might be expelled!"_

All the pair can do is look guilty and remorseful which only leads Harry to feel more tense and awkward. Luckily the twins pop up out of know where with a smirk and a plan.

_"Thought we heard you harry -"_

_"All the teen angst was seeping through the walls."_

_"But don't you worry my friend -"_

_"Because today-"_

_"We are finally -"_

_"Going to get you-"_

_"Some answers."_

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George make their way to the top of the stairs where Fred gets out an extendable ear.

_"It's a prototype from our new collection, created to spy on people."_

_"You know with this, the map and whatever else you've cooked up I don't think I'd want you as an enemy..."_

_"Aww Harrikins you flatter."_

Fred lowers the ear in front of the door hoping to get some information on the meeting.

> _"If anyone has a right to know its Harry, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child Molly"_
> 
> _"He's not an adult either, he's not James Sirius!"_
> 
> _"He's not your son."_
> 
> _"He's as good as, who else has he got?"_
> 
> _"He's got me."_
> 
> _"How touchingly paternal Black, perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon just like his godfather."_
> 
> _"Stay out of this Snivellous, I don't care what Dumbledore says about your supposed reformation I know better."_
> 
> _"Then Why don't you tell me yo-"_

After a sharp sound and a cat with a new toy everyone turns to Hermione.

_"I really hate your cat Hermione..."_

Harry Thinks about what he heard obviously now realising that Snape is a part of the order. He decides right then and there that there's obviously a lot more going on than he's aware and that he needs to start thinking for himself instead of hanging on Dumbledore's every word because that man has never been 100% straight forward with him and he's had enough.

Without waiting for the others Harry marches downstairs and bursts through the door.

_"Potter how da-"_

_"You know if you really didn't want any eaves droppers you should have warded the door, not very careful if you ask me. I bet Voldie is quaking in his boots at how strategic and secretive you all are."_

This earns a smirk from Sirius and a glare from Snape.

_"You know I was going to leave you to have your little meeting but I refuse to be in the dark now! None of you were there that night and its me he's after and has a connection to. So why are you not involving me? And don't give me this crap about being a child I haven't been a child since I was forced into the Triwizard tournament fought a dragon and watch my classmate die!"_

_"Harry dear we just want you to be safe."_

_"Mrs Weasley I appreciate everything you've done for me I do but I'm not safe and I won't be until he's dead, he already took my parents and my childhood I don't want to lose anything else because I don't know what's going on."_

Harry looks around at everyone who either looks conflicted, sad or in Snape's case... constipated? 

There's an audible sigh in the room before Remus Stands up.

_"We'll have to talk to Dumbledore, he-"_

_"No offence Remus but I couldn't give a DAMN what Dumbledore has to say that man has never been completely honest with me and I doubt he has with any of you. The amount of things he could have prevented by giving the whole truth instead of half truths is something I'm done over looking. I'm sure he has all the good intentions even a Hufflepuff could offer but I'm done obeying his every command like a good little solider. I am not the saviour of the wizarding world I'm just trying to survive past 15 and live my life."_

_"Potter are you really arrogant enough to think you would last even a week without the headmasters help?"_

_"What the hell does arrogance have to do with this? I have nearly died ever year since starting Hogwarts, the place that's meant to be the safest barring Gringotts, three of which has been because of people the headmaster has hired. It's got fuck all to do with arrogance Snape I just don't trust the headmaster with the lives of my friends and family."_

_"You nearly die every year Potter because of your own stupidity and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."_

_"Is your hate for my dad so overbearing on your life that you can't even see past the end of your own nose? First year we tried to warn a teacher and we weren't believed! Second year, we went to Lockhart to show him the entrance of the chamber that only I could open and he was running away so we made sure he went and then the bastard tried to obliviate me! Third year albeit the first year good old Voldie wasn't actually involved but I'm basically Dementor food all damn year. And finally last year, I was forced into a tournament I wanted no part in where I had to fight a dragon, get attacked by Grindelows in the black lake and get sent to a grave yard where I watched my friend die, where I was tortured and where I had to fight Voldemort. Do you seriously think I should have any confidence in the headmaster? You're delusional Snape, you can't see past your hate and it's going to get you killed."_

_"You insolent little brat, you have no idea how many times you have been saved my the headmaster or myself!"_

_"Severus I think that's enough, Harry look we'll talk more about this tomorrow right now lets eat."_

As every is setting up for food Sirius makes his way past Harry.

_"Proud of you Proglet."_

_"Thanks Sirius, but I really can't follow him anymore I'm done."_

_"I know pup we'll work it out I promise."_

* * *

_"Now then Harry in the morning I will accompany you to the ministry for your hearing and Dumbledore will meet you in there. Now it's important you be careful right now the ministry want nothing more than to discredit both you and the headmaster. Give them no reason to persecute you. Normally for something as trivial as underaged wizardry there would be no need for a trial even if a muggle was present but it is the ministry's goal to set an example out of you. Fudge is scared any control he has right now will be gone as soon as people realise the truth and a cornered animal is more likely to attack."_

_"Best behaviour got it. Sir is it safe to assume that if that's the case then the ministry is going to start interfering at the school as well?"_

_"I'm afraid so, there's been more pressure to appoint an appropriate professor for the Defense position so fudge appointed one himself though I am not sure who he has hired."_

_"Does the ministry even have that kind of authority at Hogwarts?"_

_"It's all down to technicality I'm afraid."_

_"Right? And what's the likelihood of me not getting expelled?"_

_"Hopefully pretty good, you've got Dumbledore on your side after all."_

_"I'm sorry Mr Weasley but did you hear anything I said earlier? The ONLY reason that is even slightly comforting is because I know that Dumbledore needs me for whatever plan he's concocting."_

_"He does care about you Harry I promise you that."_

_"I am severely lacking the evidence to support that sir, I won't blindly follow him anymore and if that means that I have to follow a path that isn't the order I will."_

With that Harry excuses himself early hoping to sleep peacefully for once.


	2. Setting the record straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an interesting conversation with Mrs. Black and gets ignored by Dumbledore. It's time for Harry's trial and he's had enough of being talked over, though maybe a lot more good can come out of this sham of a trial.

Just as he'd guessed Harry didn't sleep well again he might try asking Madam Pomfrey for some dreamless sleep ~~once he's~~ if he's back at Hogwarts. It was still pretty early so he was the only one up. He makes his way downstairs hoping Sirius remembered to cover Mrs Blacks portrait before he went to bed however, it's just his luck that of course he didn't...

_"FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!!! HE'LL GET YOU JUST YOU WAIT THE DARK LORD WILL PREVAIL AND PURIFY THIS WORLD. MY BASTARD SON SIDING WITH FILTHY MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS ALIKE SHAMING THE BLACK NAME."_

_"Would you shut the fuck up you senile old bat! Why do you care how the war ends or whose in Sirius's house? YOU. ARE. DEAD. None of this remotely affects you, you were nasty and sour when you were alive and you're just as much of a bitch now!_

Black pauses for a moment before smirking, this time when she speaks again it's not by screeching but chuckling first.

_"You know nothing you filthy half-blooded child! You think you can talk to me like that? I am the Lady of this house even in death, nobody can remove my portrait or silence me. It sickens me that that father of yours married a Mudblood… he may have been light but I thought he at least had some standards, then again he was friends with my traitorous son."_

_"Don't say a word against my mother!"_

She looks shocked and taken aback which is odd considering what I said before just made her laugh, why does she now looks so spooked?

_"you're a Parselmouth, you speak the lords tongue. Such a dark gift, that gift is inherited in bloodlines and I know the Potters don't have it so how? How do you speak the same language as my lord? HOW?!"_

_"You want to know? then you have to do something for me first."_

_"Anyone would think you were a Slytherin Mr Potter, however I won't stay quiet when everything i stood for was dismantled by my own blood not in this house!"_

_"I wasn't going to ask you to stay quiet I know you're not capable of that. All I want from you is to keep me informed on order business when I'm not here that's it."_

_"Why? What are you a traitor?"_

_"God no I'm just sick of being out of the loop."_

_"Fine, it's not like you'll beat the dark lord either way, now tell me how do you speak his language?"_

_"The night Voldemort came to kill me at Godrics Hollow it was my Mother's love that meant he couldn't touch me that is why the curse rebounded. It created a connection between us, I have this gift because he has it at least that's what i understand about it."_

_"You're a Horcrux, a part of his soul is inside of you. However, that doesn't explain how you're a Parselmouth. That gift is passed down direct bloodlines, sometimes it skips generations because the gift chooses who is worthy. You wouldn't become a Parselmouth just because my lord has can speak, this connection you speak of is most likely a form of legitimacy."_

_"Wait, what's a Horcrux?" And how do you know that it's not related to Voldemort?"_

_"Just because you speak the dark lords language do not think I will help you from your own ignorance. You want to know more look it up yourself."_

_"Whatever just remember what we agreed I told you what I ~~knew~~ thought I knew about me being a Parselmouth so stick to your end and keep me updated on order business."_

With that Harry heads to the kitchen to start on breakfast for when the whole house awakens.

* * *

Harry and Mr. Weasley head towards the guests entrance of the ministry something that Mr. Weasley seems oddly excited about.

_"Mr. Weasley? After the trail whatever the outcome I was wondering if you'd be able to take me to Gringotts?"_

_"Do you need to go today? We'll be going to Diagon Alley in a few days for school supplies."_

_"Sir I'm not sure how long It'll take plus if I get expelled then I won't be getting any school supplies."_

_"Harry I'm sure the trail will go fine, you're not going to get expelled."_

_"No offence sir but you can't promise that now will you take me or should I go tomorrow?"_

_"To be honest lad you'd probably be better off letting Professor Dumbledore take you he is your magical guardian after all."_

_"Wait, my what?"_

_"Magical guardian, every magical child that either has none magical parents or orphaned has a magical guardian. Yours used to be Sirius as he's your godfather but because he's a wanted wizard he had to be changed to somebody else. Hermione for instance her magical guardian is Professor McGonagall."_

_"Are they all Professors?"_

_"If the child will be going to Hogwarts then yes unless they have any other family that lives in the magical world, this includes squibs."_

_"What do they do?"_

_"Well they're usually in charge of anything financial that muggles aren't able to access like Gringotts itself, Goblins are very proud creatures and they aren't very fond of anything with no magical blood."_

_"So you're telling me that Dumbledore has full control of my account? Why didn't I know he was my Guardian?"_

_"Harry you don't seriously believe that Professor Dumbledore would steal from you do you? And I'm not sure why you weren't aware you'd usually be told in your acceptance letter for Hogwarts."_

_"No I don't think he would steel from me but I do think that he's hiding things from me again."_

_"Look we're at the entrance why don't we talk about this later ok?"_

_"Why do you blindly follow him sir? Not to sound disrespectful but his methods are questionable."_

_"He's the leader of the light Harry, he got us this far why wouldn't I follow him?"_

Harry doesn't answer and Arthur doesn't push he just holds open the telephone box door whilst Harry gives him a confused look.

_"It the entrance, let me just get my muggles money. Ah here we go!"_

Walking through the crowded Ministry Harry can't help but laugh to himself whilst walking past the Daily Prophet stand _'Dumbledore is he daft or is he dangerous'._

As they head towards the court Harry notices Lucius and Fudge whispering all hush hush.

_"That's it I'm being expelled!"_

_"Why do you say that Harry?"_

_"Malfoy obviously has Fudge in his pocket!"_

_"Yes but its not just Fudge who is judging you there's a whole jury."_

_"Now remember don't speak unless spoken to, keep calm remember you did nothing wrong. As the muggles say 'Truth will out!' Yes?"_

_"Mm"_

_"I'm not allowed in I'm afraid, good luck."_

_Harry makes his way in seeing no sign of Dumbledore._

* * *

Fudge bangs his gavel twice.

_"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August into offences committed by Harry James Potter resident at number 4 privet drive, little whinging, Surrey. Interrogators Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister fo-"_

_"WITNESS for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_

_"You You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed did you?"_

_"I must've missed it but by a happy coincidence I arrived at the ministry three hours early. Charges?"_

_"The charges against the accused are as follows that he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions produced a Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. Do you deny producing said Patronus?"_

_"No but-"_

_"Are you aware that you are forbidden to use magic outside of school whilst under the age of 17?"_

_"Yes i was but-"_

_"Witches and wizards of the wizengamot-"_

_"I was only doing it because of the Dementors!"_

_"That's quite clever, muggles can't see dementors can they boy highly convenient."_

_"I'm not LYING! There were two of them and if I hadn't -"_

_"Enough, I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witnesses-"_

_"Why do you need witnesses? if you're so sure that I'm lying Prove it! Test me with Veritaserum! Or ask my cousin, he did see them!"_

_"Harry enough. Pardon me minister but we can produce a witness."_

_"Hang on a moment Dumbledore. Mr. Potter what do you mean that your cousin was able to see them? Muggles can't see Dementors. Not to mention that your uncle blamed you for the state your cousin was in there was no mention of the creatures."_

_"That's because after the attack he was incoherent! But Before they got to us he pointed at one and said ghost."_

_"Instead of setting up a sham of a trial for something as mediocre as underage magic you do your job for once in your life and actually warn the public of the oncoming danger or find Pettigrew or how about don't employ people working for Voldemort!"_

_"Now wait just a minute! Pettigrew is dead, Sirius Black Slaughtered that boy and is the reason your parents are dead!"_

_"My parents are dead because of Pettigrew! He was their secret keeper and he is alive! If you had held an actual trial for Sirius you would know that but the ministry was just as corrupt then as it is now!"_

_"Mr. Potter Stop Lying!"_

_"I'm not lying and you can find out with Veritaserum, but you're too scared of the truth!"_

_"Now you Listen here!-"_

Madam Bones decides to step in.

_"Minister if you would. We seem to have gotten a fair bit off topic, Mr. Potter we will proceed with the trial and once a verdict has been made we would like to interview you if that is alright?"_

_"Of course, thank you for hearing me out."_

_"Now Minister, I politely request that you leave the room as you have a clear bias against the boy and it is clear to me that this trial was nothing but an intimidation tactic and power move."_

_"How dare y-"_

_"Those in favour of a stand by until the minister is removed or removes himself?"_

Over 65% raise their hands.

It takes another 10 Minutes before Fudge is removed with Madam Bones taking his place as judge.

_"Now, my apologies for the interruption Mr. Potter, lets carry on with the line of questioning shall we?"_

_"Professor Dumbledore you say you have a witness? please bring them in."_

Dumbledore goes to step out walking past Harry without even making eye-contact.

* * *

_"Ms Figg can you please describe the attack, what did they look like?"_

_"Well one was very large and the other rather skinny-"_

_"Not the boys dear the dementors."_

_"Oh I'm sorry of course, they were big, cloaked then everything went cold as though all the happiness had gone from the world."_

_"That is a rather odd place for two Dementors to just show up."_

_"Excuse me Madam Bones but I don't think anyone believes the Dementors are there by accident."_

_"Hem hm."_

A woman dressed as the rest but also wearing a pink collar interrupts.

_"I do hope that you realise dementors are under the control of the ministry and that you aren't insinuating the ministry had anything to do with this attack Professor?"_

_"That would be disturbing indeed Madam Undersecretary which is why I'm sure the ministry will be mounting a full scale inquiry as to why these two Dementors were so far away from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorisation. Of Course there is someone who could have been responsible-"_

_"He's not back so st-"_

_"Madam Undersecretary I think that's enough, now let's end this shall we? Those in favour of conviction."_

_Around 30% raise their hands including the Undersecretary._

_"Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges."_

_The difference was plainly obvious._

_"Cleared of all charges! Now Mr. Potter if you'd please make your way to interview room 3 I will be with you shortly."_

Nodding Harry goes to make his way out whilst also looking for Dumbledore spotting him a bit further ahead."

_"Professor?"_

_"Professor!"_

He continues to walk completely ignoring Harry.

Making his way out he passes Fudge who looks like he's eaten one of Dumbledore's lemon sherbets, he carries on and notices Mr. Weasley.

_"Mr. Weasley."_

_"Ah Harry I heard it went well."_

_"Err Kind of, it may be even better by the end of today though."_

_"What do you mean Harry?"_

_"I'll explain later, do you happen to know where Interview room 3 is?"_

_"Ah yes follow me I'll take you. Would you like me to wait outside for you?"_

_"Yes please I don't know my way out of this place its a maze ha."_

After a few stops in the lift and a couple turns left and right they finally make it.

_"Thankyou Mr. Weasley, I'll see you in a while."_


	3. Disinherited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco knows that his father wants him to take the Dark Mark earlier than he thought, but Draco has already come to his own conclusions about the Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter starts where the first chapter ended so the day before Harrys trial.  
> Also I apologise for how long this chapter took, I've been really busy.

He remembers it clear as day, Potter's screams him clinging on to Diggory like a life line. He was right, the Dark Lord is back and he's a psycho with unrealistic ideals that lives at Malfoy Manor. He lives in his home he hasn't yet seen him but he can feel it, with that kind of evil it's hard not to. 

He wasn't sure if anyone else noticed but then again why would they with everything that was going on but he did, maybe because he's always noticed what Potter does or maybe it was because he was always on the outside looking in not friends with either of them. He noticed the prolonged glances shared between the two when they thought nobody was looking or the seekers games they thought nobody watched but what sealed his theory was the moment he stumbled across the both of them lying on a blanket near the water side. That was to most at peace he'd ever seen Potter, he looked like nothing else in the world mattered apart from Diggory which is why he saw the truth behind all the pain Potter showed when he bought them back. He was jealous of what he'd seen, not because of who was involved but because he'd never felt that kind of raw emotion or that at ease around anyone. It's not really surprising though considering the family he comes from, to show your emotions is to show your weaknesses and a Malfoy cannot have weaknesses. He was taught from an early age that the only bonds you form are to benefit your name and bring you power, most importantly nothing was more important that blood. 

Thinking about it he can understand why his father aligned himself with the dark lord and he didn't mean because his father was a bigoted racist with a keen hand for corporal punishment. No, what he meant was the preservation of wizarding traditions by fighting the cultural appropriation bought to the wizarding world by muggleborns. As well as decriminalising the use of dark arts as it is not the magic that is evil but the intent behind magic. He's not saying that muggleborns shouldn't be apart of the wizarding world he's saying they should respect the traditions like celebrating Samhain not Halloween and Yule not Christmas. He also believes that any wizard raised by muggles with no idea about the wizarding world should have the opportunity to learn through classes in their first years at Hogwarts like many wizarding families do for their children as a way to help them assimilate into our world. Whereas the need to legalise the dark arts isn't just because the magic isn't evil but because every wizard has an affinity to either dark or light magic and though not impossible it is harder to learn magic that isn't part of your own affinity. Take Longbottom for instance he is bullied for his incompetence as wizard and often called a squib when it is more likely that he just has an affinity for dark. 

His father had been dropping hints since the start of the tournament that the dark lord would return soon and that he wanted him to officially prove his loyalty by taking the mark, his mother though clearly against the idea never speaks against his father. The problem is Draco isn't loyal to ~~Vold~~ the dark lord but he also can't see himself on the side of the light. Maybe he could be like Blaise's family and stay neutral not that his father would ever allow that. Recently he'd made a bad habit of speaking against the dark lords ideals... his father didn't take kindly to that, no surprise there. He's getting to the end of his tether Draco can tell and now he wants to see him in his study, his mother already warned him to tread carefully but Draco doesn't think he can it may be his only chance to not get marked.

Draco has been thinking of ways this conversation can go as well as articulating responses during the slow walk to his fathers study before stopping right outside and knocking three times.

_"Enter."_

_"Good afternoon father, you wanted to speak with me?"_

_"Yes Draco I have some questions for you to answer and be warned there is a correct response."_

_"Yes father."_

_"I would like to know the reason for your attitude as of late."_

_"I am not sure of what you speak of fath-"_

***SLAP***

_"You know exactly what I speak of BOY! But let me be more clear. What side are you on?"_

Holding his bloody cheek Draco takes a breath and clears his mind... this is it.

_"If it is Honesty you want father then I shall be, I do not want to follow a psychopath who is obsessed with a fourteen year old boy, a man who hides behind a fake name and will never bring the change we need to the wizarding world and I do not want to follow a man who is so drunk off of power that his own people cower. I won't follow Dumbledore either but I also won't be some servant, what happened to your pride FATHER?"_

_"How Dar-"_

_"Father just think about it do you honestly think there is anything sane let of him?"_

Suddenly his father's face becomes expressionless and honestly Draco has never been more scared.

_"Draco remove your shirt."_

A look of realisation crosses Draco's face.

_"Wait fath-"_

_"IMPERIO! TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"_

With tears running down his face Draco does as commanded as he watches his father remove his belt. After what felt like hours the whipping finally stopped and Draco was shaking in the foetal position with blood running down his back when his father spoke.

_"As Lord Malfoy and head of this family I hereby no longer name you Heir Malfoy and disown you, you may not use the Malfoy name or money. You may go by your Mothers Maiden name if she so desires but you are no longer any son of mine. Go and Pack your things I want you out in an hour."_

It not real it can't be but he's suddenly mustered all the strength he can and ran to his room packing all he can not noticing his mother until she touches him and he flinches back.

_"Mother? I- He I'm. Where am I suppose to go?"_

She touches his cheek with tears in her eyes and this time he doesn't he just starts sobbing into her chest. After a few minutes she pulls away and helps him begin to pack.

_"You'll be ok baby I promise, go to Sev's and leave through the floo"_

His back is momentarily forgotten he supposes is due to adrenaline he knows it won't last so they hurry. Once he's packed His mother shrinks his belonging and he puts them in his trouser pocket.

_"I cannot name you Heir Black but I can give you a name, though you are no longer Draco Lucius Malfoy you can be Draco Black. I love you, you will always be my son. You should go before Lucius comes by."_

He steps into the fire place, floo powder in his right hand.

_"I love you too Mother and I promise to write as much as I can"_

Just as he's about to take his leave he sees his fa- Lucius.

_"Bye Lucius."_

"SEVERUS SNAPES PARLOUR"

With the flash of green flame he's no longer in Malfoy Manor but looking in to the parlour of Prince Manor and into the eyes of a very confused and worried Severus.

_"Draco?"_

_"Hey Sev."_

The adrenaline is wearing off rapidly he can feel the pain and blood running down his back, his head becoming fuzzy before all he sees is black.

_"DRACO!"_


	4. Interview Room 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it his shot at a family and to give Sirius his life back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW for a panic attack and talk of child abuse.

Harry had been waiting in interview room 3 for the last 10 minutes his anxiety steadily climbing and hoping to merlin he doesn't screw up Sirius' chance at freedom. Eventually Madam Bones makes an appearance holding several files.

_"Apologies for the wait Mr. Potter I had to gather the relevant case files before joining you. Now just so that you are aware in the event that any evidence you provide is indeed admissible a trial must still go forward and we request that Lord Black be in one of the ministry holding cells if bail is not granted."_

The look she gives him shows she clearly knows that he knows where the fugitive is but he nods along anyway.

_"Now then though you have been cleared I would like to begin with the dementor attack from a couple nights ago, we will not use any type of truth serum but we would like to collect the memories of that night is that alright with you Mr. Potter?"_

_"Of course Ma'am I will happily show anything to prove the truth."_

_"Excellent, Mr. Potter this is Mr. Wakely mind magics and memories department our expert extractor and interpreter of memories he will be the one to extract and ensure there has been no tampering. Mr. Wakely if you will."_

Harry closed his eyes preparing for his mind to be invaded as Wakely touches his temple with the tip of his wand and starts his search. Harry focuses on that night, remembering how cold and numb the creatures made him feel. For a split second he sees it, he sees Dudley frozen with fear, pointing at the dementor with the whispered stutter of ghost on his lips. Once he sees himself cast the Patronus the memory fades and he's back in the interview room with Madam Bones and Mr. Wakely.

_"Mr. Potter are you sure that your cousin is a muggle? Muggles aren't able to see dementors as I'm sure you're aware."_

_"My Aunt loves everything about her normal life, if you think that Dudley could be anything but muggle I highly suggest you don't tell his parents, even if he is a squib with no magical ability my Aunt and Uncle will not accept him. Don't get me wrong Dudley nothing short of hates me and to be honest I him but that doesn't mean I want him hurt."_

_"If you think they would harm their own son with no magical ability then how do they treat you Mr- Harry?"_

That question caught Harry off guard, he'd mentioned that his family don't like him before to several people as a passing comment but apart from Ron and Hermione nobody ever asks how bad it is some don't even believe him.

_"I'm not sure why you're asking ma'am most people know they don't like me..."_

_"Mr. Potter if you are being abused at-"_

_"No, you don't understand they don't abuse me, they took me in as a baby, I was dumped on their doorstep with just a letter. It's understandable that they wouldn't want me I ruined their perfectly normal life and it didn't help that i was something they hate... not normal, I'm a freak."_

Madam Bones had a look of concern and surprise on her face before turning back to Mr. Wakely.

_"Mr. Wakely would you please go and get the head of mistreatment of Muggleborns. Mr. Potter you're going to be here for a while."_

_"Wait! No, I'm here for Sirius! I need to prove that he's innocent. I don't care about the Dursleys, Please, I can't ruin my chance to free Sirius just because my family don't like me!"_

His chest begins to tighten and his breathing shallows.

_"Harry, I need you to listen to my voice ok? You're hyperventilating, match your breathing to mine. Take a deep breath in 1, 2, 3, 4, and out 1, 2, 3, 4. Good now keep doing that, Harry let me assure you we will still be talking about Black but you are also important and the things you have said are concerning so right now you are my priority. The boy who lived or not you deserve a family that love you."_

_"Today, I'll only talk about my family if we still talk about Sirius today."_

_"Like I said Harry you're going to be here for a while. Now I'll let you choose what we discuss first Black or your family."_

_"I'd like to talk about Sirius first, it will probably also take longer to talk about the Dursleys."_

_"Ok Harry. Mr. Wakely will be back soon with Lord Prince who is the head of the department of mistreatment of Muggleborns which I know you're not but you were raised by muggles. Lord Prince is also a qualified medical examiner so he will tell us if you are in need of medical treatment."_

Harry shifts nervously but nods reminded of his back as his shirts pulls on his wounds.

_"Why Don't you tell me what you know about Black now then we'll get Mr. Wakely to extract the memory when he's back, I can see you're anxious to start."_

_"Where should I start?"_

_"Where ever you think is suitable, you don't need to rush."_

_"Ok well back in my 3rd year I came across a map that was made by the marauders they were my dad, Professor Lupin, Sirius and Pettigrew, they made it whilst they were at school. This map shows the whole of Hogwarts including all the secret passageways and everyone on school grounds. In my third year I was in the halls after hours and I saw Pettigrew's name along the corridor ahead of me but he wasn't walking in a straight line he was almost zigzagging. He was coming towards me but I couldn't see him even as he went past me. Then later that year during the incident in the shrieking shack we discovered that Ron's rat Scabbers was Pettigrew and that is who Sirius had been after the whole year. It turns out that Sirius wasn't my parents secret keeper he was and when Sirius found out he had betrayed them he went after that rat but when he found him Pettigrew blew up the street cut off his own finger and turned into his Animagus form. You'll obviously need Sirius's memories to prove that last bit but its all true."_

_"So Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus that spent twelve years posing as the Weasley's family rat? Ok, thankyou Harry, Wakely should be back momentarily and we'll collect your memories then we'll talk about the Dursleys. Would you like a drink before that?"_

_"No I'm ok I'm just happy that Sirius has a chance at freedom. Though could I please ask you something?"_

_"Of course Harry."_

_"If Sirius becomes a free man could he become my guardian?"_

As soon as the question was asked Harry could see the reluctance in her face and the slither of hope he had was gone.

_"You need to understand Harry that Black spent 12 years in Azkaban constantly surrounded by Dementors, that is going to take a mental toll. Before we even consider him having a minor in his care he would need to have a psychological evaluation, have sessions with a mind healer maybe even a general healer for his magical core and maybe malnutrition."_

_"Yeah I guess I understand that, thankyou for being honest, people tend to keep things from me."_

_"Of course Harry."_

As she finished talking Mr. Wakely and Lord Prince enter the room, Lord Prince has a file in one hand and bag in the other. He makes Harry uneasy there's something about his face that reminds him of Snape, he is also the first to speak.

_"Ah Mr. Potter I must admit you were not who I was expecting to see, Mr. Wakely just said that it was an urgent matter."_

He must see Harry shrink in his seat because he attempts to reassure him.

_"Rest assured Harry I am not judging you merely letting you know. I am here to help you not judge you."_

_"Sorry Sir you just remind me of one of my Professors and he doesn't like me very much."_

_"Ah you must be talking about Severus, he is my nephew and trust me his bark is worse than his bite, the boy means well trust me."_

_"With all due respect Sir he literally hates me and I don't even know why except it comes form my dad."_

_"Please call me Sebastian and that is a story that only Severus can tell you I'm afraid."_

_"Ok Si- Sebastian."_

_"Mr Potter, Madam Bones has told me you've already told your story on Sirius Black am I alright to extract the memory for archive now?"_

_"Yes go ahead."_

This extraction didn't seem as bad as the first one maybe because of the lack of dementors, its not like they needed to know he fought about a hundred at once. 

_"From what I can see there is more than enough evidence to call for a trial which will more than likely just be a formality, after this trial Sirius Black will be a free man. Now then if it is alright with you I'd like to begin talking about the Dursleys, usually an appropriate adult to be present and if you would like that it can be arranged however due to you competing in the tournament last year by Goblin law you are emancipated."_

_"I'm fine I don't need an adult, will Sirius still have to stay in the holding cells?"_

_"I very much doubt that the trial will run longer than an hour never mind over night so no Mr. Potter he will not be required to stay at the ministry. Now then, I shall let Sebastian begin."_

_"Mr. Pot-"_

_"Please call me Harry, you remind me too much of Prof. Snape otherwise."_

_"Very well Harry, I would like to begin by casting a medical charm on you if that is alright, it will show all previous injuries._

Harry felt his entire body tingle before a piece of parchment in Sebastian's hand lit up and writing started to appear.

* * *

> **OFFICIAL MEDICAL REPORT OF HARRISON JAMES POTTER**
> 
> **3 months -** Lactose intolerant (3-7yrs)
> 
> **9 months -** Chest infection
> 
> **15 months -** Killing curse, cursed scar - Horcrux
> 
> **15 months -** Slight hypothermia
> 
> **18 months -** Malnutrition, chest Infection, dehydration
> 
> **24 months -** Asthma (2-11yrs), malnutrition, dehydration
> 
> **3 years -** Poor eyesight, malnutrition, slight bruising on arms and legs
> 
> **4 years -** Burns on hands, bruising on arms, legs and ribs, malnutrition, dehydration 
> 
> **5 years -** 2 Cracked ribs, 3 fractured fingers, concussion, malnutrition, major bruising, dehydration, repressed magic
> 
> **6 years -** Lacerations on back, malnutrition, 3 broken ribs, sprained ankle and wrist, major bruising
> 
> **7 years -** Malnutrition, pneumonia, 5 broken ribs, concussion, broken foot, dislocated shoulder, lacerations on back
> 
> **8 years -** Dislocated knee, lacerations on back (infected), fractured cheek bone, malnutrition, dehydration, stumped growth
> 
> **9 years -** Concussion, lacerations on back, anxiety, panic attacks, malnutrition, severe bruising around neck, fractured forearm
> 
> **10 years -** Lacerations on back (infected), anxiety, panic attacks, malnutrition, dislocated shoulder, 3 broken ribs, crushed hand
> 
> **11 years -** Infected lacerations on back, malnutrition, anxiety, panic attacks, choking on snitch, collapse (unconscious for 3 days)
> 
> **12 years -** Malnutrition, lacerations on back, anxiety, panic attacks, disappearance of bones in arm, basilisk venom and phoenix tears
> 
> **13 years -** Malnutrition, lacerations on back, anxiety, panic attacks, concussion (fell off broom), dementor attack X2, PTSD
> 
> **14 years -** Malnutrition, lacerations on back, anxiety, panic attacks, leg injured by acromantula, laceration on forearm, crusiatus X2, PTSD
> 
> **14 years (nearly 15) -** Lacerations on back, Malnutrition, anxiety, panic attacks, PTSD, dementor attack, severe bruising on torso

* * *

After reading the medical report all three adults seem lost for words.

_"Madam Bones I think it may be best to get Harry some medical care before any line of questioning, either that or get Mr. Wakely to extract the required memories I doubt Harry wants to talk about everything on this list. Plus I think we're going to need Severus's help to heal him."_

_"Ok why don't you go and floo Severus and let him know everything he'll need and whilst you're doing that Mr. Wakely can extract relevant memories if that's ok with you Harry?_

_"I guess, but why does Professor Snape need to come? He's a potions master not a healer and it's not even that bad."_

_"Being a potions master and healer goes hand in hand and Harry this is one of the worst cases I've seen so we really do need him. I understand you may be uncomfortable around him but even Severus wouldn't judge you for this and he will help you he has a duty of care as your teacher."_

Hesitantly Harry nods and closes his eyes as Mr. Wakely starts extracting his memories as Sebastian makes his way out the room and to the nearest floo.

Memories go round his head, images of Vernon getting out his favourite belt or petunia hitting him over the head with a frying pan after burning himself. Images of his beating after each bout of accidental magic and the panic attacks when he's alone locked in his cupboard. It shows him hiding under the kitchen table hoping for scraps of the dinner he made, it shows the same belt for every time doesn't complete the huge list of chores for the day and the twelve locks on his bedroom door. 

The evidence was overwhelming and Madam Bones was struggling to think of a reason as to why Dumbledore left him there at all without anyone to keep an eye on him. Right now what she needs to do is get Harry out of the custody of his relative and with someone that will make him a priority. 

_"You did well Harry, Mr. Wakely is going to put them as well as the medical report in you file so that we are able to build a case against the Dursleys, we'll take you to the private infirmary give you some time to yourself before Severus arrives._

She can see the tears in his eyes.

_"Thankyou ma'am you have no idea what this means to me."_

* * *

Sebastian makes it to the floo in his office slightly out of breath.

_"Severus Snape's parlour!"_

_"Severus are you there? It's Sebastian I need your help and it's rather urgent I have a severe abuse case!"_

_"Sebastian? I've got my hands full right now is there nobody else you can ask?"_

_"As I said its severe and you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."_

_"You'll have to bring them here then, I have a patient already that also requires my attention, bring them through and take them to the guest room, I've got to go and apply a healing salve."_

_"Thankyou Severus."_

Sebastian makes his way to the infirmary after receiving a note from Madam Bones.

_"It appears that Severus already has a patient so we are going to have to go to him, why don't you and Mr. Wakely sort the case files out whilst I escort Harry Madam Bones to save us some time. do not worry I shall look after him."_

_"Yes good idea, Harry dear you go with Sebastian and I'll contact you once you're healed. Don't worry I'll let Mr. Weasley where you are and not to worry."_

Harry just nods quietly and follows Sebastian to his office.

_"We'll step through the floo together Harry as you're injured, I'd also suggest removing whatever glamour's you have up you use up a lot of energy doing that."_

Harry does just that making him go a little light headed and feel extremely vulnerable in his current state whilst stepping foot in Snape's Parlour.

_"Ok I'm going to take you to the guest room and Severus should be with us momentarily."_

Harry steps into the room and removes his jacket and shoes before sitting awkwardly on the bed and looks down into his shaking hands before-

_"POTTER?!"_


	5. You don't even know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is his usual bitter self and Harry decides to set the record straight with the help of Sebastian

_"POTTER?!"_

_"S-sir I'm sorry for intruding I told them I didn't need help."_

_"Damn right you're intruding! Do you really expect me to believe that you are anything but a spoilt rotten brat with that family of yours. You're just as attention seeking as your father. What? People aren't doting on you for longer than 5 minutes so you decide to tell them you're being abused? You wouldn't know abuse if it was staring you in the face!"_

Severus failed to realise how pale Harry had gone and how much he started shaking.

_"It turns out that neither would you! Severus what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? I bought Harry hear for help not so you could belittle and shame his circumstances. You don't believe him? Just look at him Severus! The boy is clearly Malnourished and in pain and all you're doing is yelling at him and scaring him! He was reluctant to trust me and come through the floo saying that you hated him and I reassured that even with your aversion to him you have a duty of care as his teacher and wouldn't belittle him because of this it turns out I was wrong."_

_"Sebastian you do not know that boy like I do, he most likely put up a glamour or drank a potion to change his appearance. Honestly the boy is just like his father, arrogant, atten-"_

_"I'M NOT JAMES! How can I be like someone I've never even met! Why can't anyone just see me. Why do you hate me so damn much?! WHY!"_

Before Harry even realises he's crying and is able to feel a familiar knot in his chest he searches around looking for Sebastian and when his eyes land on him he pleads with his eyes breaths coming in gasps.

_"Harry look at me ok, now I'm going to reach for your hand and put it on my chest and I want you focus on how I'm breathing and copy me ok?"_

Once Sebastian has the confirmation he needs he does exactly that and starts to take deep even breaths for him to copy. Eventually Harry's breathing evens out and his adrenaline levels crash causing him to fall asleep leaning against Sebastian. Once asleep Sebastian lays Harry down onto the bed and motions to Severus to step outside.

_"I'm going to say this one time and one time only if I ever hear you talk to a child like that again Harry Potter or not you will not know what hit you, don't take that threat lightly because I am Lord Prince and I'm not afraid to kick you from this family do you understand? Whether you like Harry or not he needs help, your help. Take a proper look at him in there what do you really see because I see a boy small enough to be a third year, someone who I can see shaking even in his sleep. That boy has been abused all his life as well as traumatised from the moment he stepped into Hogwarts. Now I'm going to go back in there and help that boy recover what are you going to do?"_

Severus looks contemplative even through the threat of being kicked from his family his face is straight and absent from emotion before he finally begins to speak not before sighing.

_"Look I'm sorry I know that I handled that wrong but Albus always told me that Potter was treated like a prince that his relatives gave him everything he wanted and that he bullied his cousin... To me that sounds exactly like his father, You know what he did to me, that day will always haunt me."_

_"Look I get it ok I do but now you need to fix it help me help Harry."_

Severus just nods and motions for Sebastian to continue.

_"Ok so whilst at the ministry I did a diagnostic charm on Harry this is the list take a look and get anything you think you'll need ok?"_

_"Ok, though whilst I'm doing that I need you to go and keep an eye on Draco he's stable but he keeps getting nightmares."_

_"Wait Draco is your other patient? What happened is he ok?"_

_"It's a long story which I'll tell you later but please do this for me ok?"_

_"Of course, what room is he staying in?"_

_"He's in my room, I tried to put him in a guest room but he freaked out when he regained consciousness so I moved him to mine in hopes it would calm him."_

_"Alright I'll go sit with Draco, just please look after Harry he doesn't need hostility right now."_

_"I will, now give me that medical report so I get to work."_

Sebastian hands over the list and watches as Severus takes a quick glance over the paper watches as his eyes widen slightly and face pales. He just looks up at Sebastian with a grim look and nods before turning to his personal lab. 

* * *

Sebastian makes his way to Severus's room knocking quietly in case Draco is awake. A croaked voice replies sounding out of breath.

_"Come in."_

_"Draco? How're you doing?"_

_"Uncle Seb? Erm yeah I'm ok still a little sore but Sev is fixing me up pretty well."_

_"He's asked me to sit in with you for a while he's looking after another patient."_

_"Another patient? Who? The only time you'd bring someone for Sev to help would be if they've been badly abused."_

_"Sharp as ever Draco, I'm sure you'll find out who it is eventually but when you do can I ask that you don't jump to conclusions."_

_"I'm hardly one to judge about this type of thing Seb you know that, besides it not like Sev's got someone like Potter in there heh."_

Sebastian wasn't able to set into his poker face in time and Draco definitly caught it.

_"Precious Potter are you kidding me?"_

_"Draco what did I just say?"_

_"Ah Sorry Seb I just wasn't expecting that... Is- is he ok?"_

Now it's Sebastian's turn to look shocked before steeling his expression and reminding himself that Draco is not the persona he shows.

_"I don't think he'll be ok for a while, Physically Severus will patch him right up but mentally and emotionally he may need some help."_

_"Yeah that makes sense, sorry again you know I don't dislike Harry... I guess it was just automatic."_

_"I know Draco but if you do see him whilst he's here just be careful he's already in a house with a teacher he thinks hates him it's not going to be easy."_

_"I will, is he at least away from the people that hurt him?"_

_"Yes, he's got a long process ahead of him but eventually we will find him a good family and get the help he needs."_

_"Ok, that's good."_

_"Now Draco, want to tell me what happened to you, was it Lucius?"_

The flinch Sebastian received was answer enough.

_"I-I can't go back, he took my name Seb I'm not a Malfoy anymore... but Mum gave me the Black name that's something I guess."_

_"You're going to make a great Black Draco and you might not want to hear it but I am so happy you are away from him."_

_"I miss my mum Seb."_

_"I know Draco but you will be ok and you will see her again soon I promise."_

_"I hope so, do you mind asking Sev if he has anymore of that healing balm my back is beginning to burn again."_

_"Yeah of course I'll be back in a minute."_

* * *

_Sebastian makes his way to the guest room where Harry is._

_"Severus? How is he?"_

_"Still unconscious so he probably needed the rest, I've had to spell a few nutrient and iron potions into his system and I've applied a healing balm to his injuries. Once he wakes up there are a few bones that need resetting mainly his ribs, wrist and shin but there's a few others he'll need some skelegrow for. How's Draco? I thought you were watching him."_

_"When I first walked in I think he may have just woken from a nightmare but he seems ok I just came to get some healing balm he says his back is beginning to burn again."_

_"Yes of course here it is, it will need to cover the whole area and a little goes a long way."_

_"Thank you Severus, for looking after him. Draco also knows that the Harry is your other patient, it looks like his crush never went away from when he was growing up. He kept asking if Harry was ok and if he would go back to the people who hurt him."_

_"Heh yeah his obsession was definitely something when he was growing up not that his father appreciated it."_

_"I can imagine. Thankyou for the balm, I'm going to go and help Draco."_

_"Ok I'll let you know when I've done assisting Po-Harry."_

* * *

Sebastian makes his way back to Draco.

_"Draco, I've got the healing balm, do you need my help you move onto your stomach?"_

_"No, I've got it thankyou though."_

_"Ok, turn around for me."_

Draco manages to get onto his stomach and Sebastian carefully rubs the balm into his injuries in circular motions. By the time he's done Draco is sound asleep.

* * *

Sebastian and Severus meet in the parlour both looking and feeling as tired as the other.

_"I'm pretty sure Draco is down for the night, how's Harry."_

_"The same but I also spelled some dreamless sleep into his system I'll do the same for Draco in a moment. Fancy a drink? I sure do."_

Sebastian is contemplating for a second looking in the direction of the boys rooms but he relents.

_"Yeah a drink sounds good."_

They both spend the rest of the night in comfortable silence whilst also checking on the boys periodically.


	6. Snake in the Lions den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once well rested Harry is more himself and remembers his first anniversary with Cedric. Madam Bones makes another appearance and carries on being the queen she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I wasn't happy with it so kept rewriting it. Harry is still going to be a badass that takes no shit, the last chapter showed a more emotional side because not only had Harry not expected to talk about the Dursleys but also had to be in a vulnerable state in front of a teacher that has openly hated and bullied him since their first meeting... safe to say it was a taxing day for him.  
> Also, even though we know that Draco maybe has a crush on Harry already but it isn't something that will be acted on for a while, they're both abuse victims and need time to heal as well actually start with some form of friendship first.

If anyone had told her before this meeting in interview room 3 that she'd be removing the boy who lived from an abusive household where the leader of the light left him and that she'd be filing for an official trial of one Sirius Black, well lets just say they'd be checked over in St Mungo's. Amelia was tempted to ask Harry about extracting memories of the night of Voldemort's return during the interview but thought against it knowing that even with solid evidence the minister would not believe it until he is ready so why take Harry through that experience again when it will not accomplish anything. 

The issue Amelia was having was finding a place for Harry to go, Dumbledore seemed to have stayed around after the trail and once Harry left decided his input was needed. He spent several minutes trying to tell her why Harry needed to return to the Dursleys in which she flat out refused. After a while he did give in and told her that wherever Harry goes must be highly warded.

> _"Ah Amelia could I have a quick word? I presume that young Mr. Potter has already left, as his magical guardian I thought I'd best get an idea of what was discussed."_
> 
> _"Good afternoon Albus. Yes Mr. Potter left not too long ago and unfortunately you are not privy to anything that was discussed, in fact you'll be lucky to not get charged with the neglect of a 15 month old baby, though I doubt Harry will press charges. Your rights as magical guardian however ended the second Mr. Potter became a Triwizard champion as stated by Goblin law."_
> 
> _"Neglect? I'm not sure what you speak of Madam."_
> 
> _"So you didn't leave a 15 month old baby outside during the winter and the first frost of the year causing that infant to contract slight hypothermia? As well as leaving that infant with an abusive family?"_
> 
> _"You must understand Madam Bones that it was imperative that Mr. Potter stay there due to the blood wards left by his mother, if he had any other family it would be different."_
> 
> _"I do hope you're not implying that you knew of the abuse that Mr. Potter went through?"_
> 
> _"All I knew was that his family do not like our world and that they tend to ignore him so I told him to keep his head down and get through the summers."_
> 
> _"You knew that he was at least being neglected and you did nothing?!"_
> 
> _"The blood wards are needed to keep him safe, and I tried to give his family some financial incentive to at least provide him the necessities he needs."_
> 
> _"Professor you do realise that being in a position of authority at Mr. Potters school your primary role is to his care and_ _wellbeing. Blood Wards or not the moment you had suspicions of mistreatment a full investigation should have occurred. This will be investigated more I hope you're aware and you should prepare for the fact that you may have your position as headmaster taken away."_
> 
> _"Madam Bones surely you are taking this a little bit far, I did what I thought to be in Harry's best interest. If he is to defeat Vol-"_
> 
> _"Mr. Potter's best interest is his own health and support of a loving family not for you to groom and emotionally manipulate him into a weapon against Lord dark and angsty."_
> 
> _"I see that we are not going to find any middle ground with this, I'm afraid that Harry is still safest with his family Madam and I will have to fight you on it."_
> 
> _"Are you going senile in your old age Albus?! You have no idea what those muggles have done to Harry, without even looking for yourself you want to send him back? You can fight this all you want but you won't win and I doubt it will even go to trial."_
> 
> _"Fine if it is as bad as you claim and there really is no way for him to return where ever he goes must be heavily warded now that he has returned."_
> 
> _"His safety and happiness was always my top priority unlike you Albus and I meant what I said once this is over you'll be lucky to not end up in Azkaban never mind jobless. Your ignorance will be your downfall"_

After that he just sighed and left, the nerve of that man will never be understood by logical thinkers.

* * *

It's not very often that Harry has good dream especially since the rebirth of Voldemort but though sad this one had him content.

> _"Harry, you realise that I'm missing potions right now Snape is going to kill me and you if he finds us."_
> 
> _"Ced... You do realise that Snape always wants to kill me right? Besides I'm missing transfiguration and I'm more scared of McGonagall than that dungeon bat. Come onnnn, it's a really nice day and I got Dobby to put a picnic together for us. What's the date today Ced?"_
> 
> _"June 30th six months of being your boyfriend after 3 months of pining."_
> 
> _"Exactly so can we please celebrate and forget about school for one day I don't get to go to Hogsmeade with you so this is the best I could do, but I did get you this..."_
> 
> _"Harry James Potter I thought we weren't doing gifts?"_
> 
> _"Did you seriously just full name me? Stop being such a nerd and open your present."_
> 
> _"Harry... This is-"_
> 
> _"Its not a lot but I remember that you said that you and your mum always went foraging for rare ingredients so I thought you'd like it."_
> 
> _"Harry do you even know what this is?"_
> 
> _"Its an old journal I found in my volt, the name is pretty faded but Griphook said it was perfect for aspiring healers and those interested in potions."_
> 
> _"Harry this journal is by Ignotus Peverell, they're a very old pureblood family but it was him and his two brothers that the legend of the deathly hallows originated."_
> 
> _"The deathly hallows? what's that?"_
> 
> _"It's no more than a children's book nowadays but long story short It's about how three brothers came across death after outwitting him and as a way to congratulate them death offered each a gift. One brother asked for power which came in the form of the elder wand, another wished to bring loved ones back from the grave and was gifted the resurrection stone. The last brother, the one who wrote this asked for a way to hide from death so death cut a piece of his own cloak which gave him the gift of invisibility. The story ends in tragedy for the first two brothers but the last was able to evade death until he gifted the cloak to his own son and 'greeted death like an old friend'."_
> 
> _"Wow, how many invisibility cloaks are there?"_
> 
> _"As far as I know many people tried to replicate it but there's only one original and its likely in your trunk Har."_
> 
> _"What makes you so sure that mine is the original?"_
> 
> _"Because dear boyfriend of mine you are Harry Potter and are the only person I know that would receive a gift like that and not even know who gifted it to you... Plus the original owner of that cloak had a journal in your family volt, call it intuition. Though what I don't understand is how you got the journal unless the Peverell's are related to the Potter's in some way."_
> 
> _"I'm not sure but it doesn't really matter what matters is that you like your gift and that we enjoy this food that Dobby prepared, that house elf is like a fussy grandparent you only see twice a year who over feeds you."_
> 
> _"Yeah but you wouldn't change him and you know it. And I love my gift thankyou Harry. It's not as good but I saw this and thought of you straight away I hope you like it. Its a necklace but it also has protective properties from hex's and it indicates poisons I'm also pretty sure you can key a portkey location to it."_
> 
> _"Is that a snake wrapped around a lion? It's beautiful I don't know what to say..."_
> 
> _"Yeah no offense Harry but you are the most Slytherin Gryffindor I have ever met."_
> 
> _"At the end of the day what's more Slytherin than a snake dressed as a lion."_
> 
> _"That is very true, now lets eat I'm starving."_

There was no sudden gasp when Harry woke or excess sweat, there wasn't even a rise in heart rate. Harry woke in the same position he fell asleep staring at the ceiling showing absolutely no effort to wipe the tears that fell. Harry went to reach for his necklace before he realised that it was in his trunk with the photo album of his parents. He moved to sit up noticing that he was in a lot less pain than yesterday not that he remembers much after shouting at Snape.

_"Mr. Potter glad to see you up, how do you feel?"_

_"Sebastian? I feel pretty good actually a lot better than I have all summer."_

_"That's good to know Severus wants you here for a few more days just to monitor you and there's a few bones that need resetting but he wants to wait till you're back at Hogwarts to do that to giving your body chance to put on weight. We've already cleared everything with the ministry and your god father. I would like you to just be weary that Severus does have another patient right now and when you find out who it is just keep an open mind and keep civil you're both recovering and neither of you need the extra stress."_

_"Right now Draco Malfoy himself could walk through that door and I wouldn't care I just want to get healthy so I can get back to setting my god father free."_

_"That's a very admirable attitude to have Harry but right note you can't do anything more for your god father chances are his trial will be over pretty quickly and he'll probably get reparations from the ministry itself. All you can do right now is focus on getting healthy. Madam Bones is also trying to find you a place to stay."_

_"Why can't I just go back to grrrr- to graflulu- to where Sirius is? its heavily warded and under fidelius Charm."_

_"I'll speak to her it may not be a permanent living arrangement but I'm sure she'll allow it for the rest of the summer or at least to your birthday."_

_"Thankyou Sebastian for everything you've done for me, Dumbledore always made it seem like I couldn't complain about anything I had to be the strength for everyone else."_

_"Well trust me Mr. Potter you don't want to know what I think of that old coot he doesn't control you Harry and nor does anyone else you are your own person. I think it's time for the world to see who Harry James Potter really is don't you?"_

_"Yeah, yeah I do I don't want to pretend anymore."_

_"Glad to hear it, now these two potions are an iron supplement and a nutrient potion I need you to take them both before eating Mipsy will bring you breakfast momentarily."_

_"Thankyou."_


	7. You'll get your dues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry have a long over due talk and Harry rips him a new one, Harry and Draco bump into each other. Amelia has an important question for Sebastian and Sirius is on his way to getting what he deserves.

Harry awoke with a start, he should have realised that having one good dream won't take away the bad ones though this one he barely remembers, only that it had something to do with the punishment he'd gotten after Dobby ruined his uncles dinner party. It's Probably best he didn't remember anyway. Once he'd gotten his baring's he went to sit up before remembering the injuries that were still healing on his back, not as bad as they were a few days ago but moving still burned. As if summoned Snape walked in with the healing balm and asked for him to turn over. Harry Isn't dumb he's noticed the change in his Professors attitude and behaviour since his first night at the manor but Harry still chose to not say anything to him nodding in thanks each time he applies the salve. Though most of the time Harry doesn't even need to see him as it's usually Sebastian that applies it when he's there, Snape being here means he's not. However, this time Snape decides to change the little routine they've had going which Harry was all for keeping with.

_"Mr. Potter if you're willing I'd like to talk about something with you I understand if you'd rather not speak with me but please give me an opportunity to explain my past misdeeds."_

_"What explanation could you possibly give that would make any of this ok? I'll listen but don't expect anything to come from it."_

_"Right... Let me start by apologising, I know that I've never treated you right. I used the preconception that you were just like your father, him and his friends bullied me throughout Hogwarts and like you the school was an escape from home, it was my home. My mother died when I was quite young and I was left in the care of my alcoholic and abusive father who hated magic. There was one particular 'prank' as they called it that almost got me killed, I'd been looking into what Lupin was hiding and Black told me that to find out I should go to the shrieking shack one night. I was a full moon and your father saved me then proceeded to threaten me to not tell anyone. Your mother however was my solace from everyone, we grew up living in the same cul de sac she was my first real and only friend. Unfortunately in our 5th year I got sucked into the Slytherin politics and was told of the power I could gain by becoming a follower of the dark lord, eventually me and Lily got into a heated argument and I called her something unforgivable and she never spoke to me again._

_"I accept the apology Snape but don't get it twisted, I don't forgive you. In my eyes you are still nothing more than a bitter old man that can't let go of the past and so proceeded to bully an 11 year old because I looked like my father. Not to mention the other students you've done this to, mainly Gryffindor because of your prejudices. You do realise that Neville's Boggart is you right? You are what he fears the most, not the two people that tortured his parents to insanity you! You want my forgiveness? Earn it. I don't give a shit about you having to put up a front for Morty and the fact that Dumbledore allows you to treat students the way you do makes him just as bad. Answer me this, you switched sides because you 'loved' my mother right? What? You thought she'd be looking down on you right now and be happy with how you treat people? What if Neville was actually the 'chosen one' and not me would you even have switched sides? You can blame everything you've done on your circumstances and past all you want but you always had a choice. You're a coward and a bully an -"_

_"Harry that's enough!"_

_"No! No it's not, he needs to realise that a few pretty words and a sob story doesn't exempt him from responsibility!"_

_"Sebastian it's fine he's right I did always have a choice, You and my mother weren't exactly treated well by your parents either and you didn't turn to the dark lord instead you created an entire department in the ministry helping other children and eventually got me away from my father and your brother in law. Though Potter I would like to explain something else if that's ok and it not to excuse my actions but make you aware of somebody else's."_

To this Harry though still angry looks confused but nods anyway for him to proceed.

_"The main reason I was so convinced that you were a spoilt brat that was just like your father was because that's what Dumbledore told me... He told me you wanted all for naught and that you bullied your cousin who was humbled by your actions from a young age."_

To this all Harry can think to do is burst out in laughter to those around him he probably looked like he was on the brink of madness but to Harry it was just the straw that broke the camels back except everything made sense, all the little pieces finally fit. Once he calmed down and wiped the stray tears he looked at pair with a rueful smile.

_"You get it don't you? I begged that man year after year to stay at Hogwarts and he always told me the same thing, that my family loves me, that I'm being overdramatic and that I NEED to stay because of the supposed wards. But that's not true it never was... He was making his very own fucking build a bear solider, manipulating me to do what's best for wizard kind. He may not be evil but its about time he stopped acting like the sun shines out of his goddamn arse. Tomorrow I want to go to Gringotts claim my Potter lordship and take a look at my vault, I'm going to make that that old bastard wish he'd never messed with my life!"_

Both adults look impressed and Snape looks a little intimidated but schools his face quickly. Sebastian is the one to break the silence.

_"Alright Harry, I'll take you to Gringotts tomorrow, however right now it's breakfast time and I think if you're well enough to go tomorrow you're well enough to eat in the dining room. I however have a meeting with Madam Bones regarding your guardianship, I'll talk to her about you staying where you tried to say for the summer but it won't be permanent."_

_"Yes I'll eat down stairs thank you for agreeing to take me tomorrow. And I wasn't able to say it because it's under the Fidelius charm."_

_"Yes I remember you mentioning that, I also remember you tripping over your words trying to say it."_

Sebastian smirks as Harrys face reddens at the memory. Without another word Sebastian leaves and Snape follows leaving Harry to wash up and get dressed before heading downstairs.

 _"Damnit this place is such a maze, where's the dining room."_ A voice from behind startles him.

_"Dining room is in the west wing second room you come to, I'll show you I'm heading down too."_

_"Malfoy?!"_

Malfoy does well to school his flinch at the name but Harry still notices just choosing to ignore it for now.

_"You're Snape's other Patient? Sorry, that was rude, I just wasn't expecting to see you here."_

_"Wow an apology from famous Harry Potter, wish I had a camera right now. I'm joking and don't worry about it It's not the worst I expected from you."_

_"Right... You're being surprisingly... Pleasant?"_

_"What the Slytherin Prince not being as obnoxious and bigoted as you thought?"_

_"No it's not- Yeah basically."_

_"Surely I'm not the only one that puts up a front for school? You don't exactly seem the same either Dumbledore's little golden boy."_

_"I think you mean little_ _solider but I suppose you're right."_

_"I know Sev has the best supplies for healing but I doubt Seb would bring you here without telling you it was Sev's house so I'm surprised you agreed to come."_

_"Yeah, I was reluctant but Sebastian assured me that he would help me. It was a little rough when I first arrived as he basically mocked and belittled me but as soon as Sebastian set him straight it was fine."_

_"He's... He's difficult to talk and relate to sometimes but he's not a bad person."_

_"I'm going to need more evidence before I start believing that the man has bullied me since I was 11, you I could understand we're the same age and both immature brats but he's a grown man. Don't bully students should be teaching 101."_

_"One, I am not a brat, two you're right about all of that but you should understand that at Hogwarts Slytherin is the lowest of the low most of the time he's just protecting us. He just tries to counter act the biases of the other teachers by favouring us."_

_"I get that but there's better ways of doing it than being a lap dog for Dumbledick and bullying students. You want to fight prejudice? Go to the source."_

_"That's going to be difficult, especially this year."_

_"Wait do you mean because of the Ministry interfering? How much do you know?"_

_"Yes, From what I heard from my- from Lucius the Ministry is appointing their own Defence against the dark arts teacher and from what I can gather its Madam Undersecretary Umbridge she-"_

_"Umbridge? Yeah I know who she is, she was at my trial. She's a real piece of work"_

_"I heard about the trial did they seriously hold a full trial for underage magic? Seems a little much."_

_"Yeah the Ministry aren't exactly my biggest fans right now not since I told everyone about Voldie's return."_

_"Did- did you just call him Voldie?"_

_"I mean yeah. The guy tortured me and killed my bo- friend I think I deserve nickname rights."_

_"I can't tell if your joking or just insane..."_

_"That snake, that's not a reference to Slytherin by the way he has no nose and looks like an actual snake. But yeah that snake has singlehandedly ruined my life multiple times so if I want to give him a fucking nickname I damn well will."_

_"Fair enough?"_

_"I think we should go and get breakfast before the bat sick's Sebastian on me."_

_"Right of course follow me."_

* * *

As Sebastian entered the Ministry and headed to Madam Bones' office knocking thrice.

_"Enter. Ah Lord Prince I assume you are here about Mr. Potter? How is he?"_

_"That is correct, he's doing alright seems to be healing well physically though he does seem to have frequent nightmares and panic attacks so I'm going to recommend a mind healer."_

_"That does seem like the next logical step now about his guardianship-"_

_"Actually sorry to interrupt but he does have a temporary request for that."_

_"Go on."_

_"There is currently a building which is under the fidelius charm and he wishes to stay there for the remainder of the summer with his godfather and friends."_

_"That may be an issue, as I already stated once Lord Black is free he will not be able to gain custody of Mr. Potter until he has finished a court mandated amount of time with a mind healer. The effect that Azkaban may have had on him should not be taken lightly. However, under different guardianship I don't see why he cannot visit this place whenever he feels like it especially with how well its warded. That brings me to his guardianship may it be temporary or otherwise, I was hoping you would take guardianship of him, to my knowledge your manor fits the ward requirement and he seems comfortable with you."_

_"Mr. Potter may be disappointed but he'll understand your decision to not allow him to stay there. I would gladly take responsibility however surely there are ethical issues considering I am part of the team handling his case?"_

_"Ordinarily yes it would be an issue however due to how much protection he needs and the person he is me and the team came to a unanimous vote and decided that this is what is best for his mental health and wellbeing."_

_"I understand, I'll sign for temporary guardianship right now put his main address as Prince Manor. Now how far along are we with Lord Blacks case?"_

_"Madam Undersecretary keeps delaying the paperwork but everything should be in order by tomorrow after which Black will need to come in for the official dismissal of the case and claim his reparation fees."_

_"Ok well it all sounds like it's in order I shall head back and let Mr. Potter know. I would like to ask what is happening with his dare I say relatives?"_

_"Of course, Mr & Mrs Dursley were arrested by the Muggle authorities and due to the amount of evidence they didn't need Mr Potter. They plead Guilty of child abuse, neglect and endangerment of the 1st degree and were sentenced to 20 years with no chance of parole. Their son however due to being a minor and the lack of evidence was only sentenced to 1 year for aggravated assault at a juvenile detention centre. After that he will be put into the system most likely in a remand foster home as well as court ordered therapy."_

_"I'm sure Mr. Potter will be happy to hear that. I had better get back to him, I'm sure he's fine but he's at the mercy of Severus and Draco right now, though after the tongue lashing he gave Severus I don't think there will be an issue."_

_"This may not be appropriate, but I'm glad he gave Professor Snape a piece of his mind after the way he has treated him my daughter has said a few things."_

_"Trust me he deserved it, Severus is a good man he just needs to leave the past where it belongs. Thank you for everything Madam Bones I shall see you soon."_

_"Have a pleasant afternoon Lord Prince._

* * *

Sebastian was pleasantly surprised to see both Harry and Draco having a s civil game of chess with Draco absolutely thrashing Harry might I add. 

_"I see you two have become reacquainted"_

_"Aaaand checkmate, Better luck next time Potter. Hey Seb, we didn't really see the point in unnecessary animosity."_

_"Fine Malfoy you win this time. Yeah it gets a little tedious after so many years."_

_"Actually Potter it's Black now not Malfoy..."_

_"Wait what? Why- How is it Black?"_

_"It's my mother's maiden name she's your godfathers cousin like Bellatrix, they're sisters."_

_"Ok? That only answers half my question..."_

_"Lucius disinherited me, I don't have a Malfoy Galleon to my name."_

_"Damn sorry, I think Black suits you more if that helps."_

_"Heh Yeah well Seb looks like he's about to burst so I'll leave you both to talk, later Potter, uncle Seb."_

_"See you..."_

_"Goodbye Draco I'm sure Severus will call you down for dinner in due course."_

Draco nods at them both before excusing himself.

_"So how did it go with Madam Bones?_

_"Pretty good, though there is something you may not like but I hope you'll understand."_

_"Ok?"_

_" I asked about your request to stay the rest of the summer at Lord Blacks little hideout however, due to him not being able to take custody of you until he has seen a mind healer for a court mandated amount of time it just isn't possible. You are still allowed to visit whenever you like within reason."_

_"Ok I guess that makes sense his mental wellbeing should come first, what about his trial?"_

_"Apparently Madam Undersecretary has been delaying the paper work though it should all go through by tomorrow, then all that Lord Black needs to do is go in for his official Case dismissal and claim reparation fees for his unlawful arrest and detainment in Azkaban."_

_"That's Brilliant! So if Sirius can't be my guardian who is? I don't have to go back to the Dursleys right?"_

_"No of course not, you couldn't even if you wanted to. Your Aunt and Uncle are currently serving a 20 year sentence without parole and your cousin serving a year in a juvenile detention centre before he is placed in foster care. As for your guardian the team that handled you case came to a unanimous vote and requested that I take temporary guardian ship. I signed the papers though if you are not happy with this arrangement it is not too late to find someone else."_

There was a slight pause whilst Harry was processing though Sebastian started to think he may have over stepped.

_"I'd get to stay with you? WAIT Holy shit! Oh sorry, you mean my relatives are in prison? They're gone?"_

_"Yes to all your questions Mr. Pott-"_

_"HARRY! Sorry, Please call me Harry if you're going to be my guardian."_

_"Of course Harry, now then now that all that is sorted we shall be staying here another couple of night just to let you heal some more then we shall move to Prince Manor for the remainder of the summer. Also make sure you don't stay up too late its going to be a long day tomorrow with Gringotts and your godfathers trial."_

_"Yes of course, thankyou by the way, for everything."_

_"It is no issue Harry, you deserve to be looked after."_

Once Harry left Snape makes his presence known by entering the room.

_"Now then dear nephew surely I taught you better than to eavesdrop? though I guess those spy tendencies stick with you."_

_"You're taking guardianship of Potter? Does Dumbledore know?"_

_"Now why would it be any of that man's business? I think Harry made his opinion of that old coot very clear. I think you need to take a closer look at the man you're following, you already made that mistake once do not do it again I may not be as lenient next time. Now then, I think I'll take an early dinner and head to my chambers good night Severus."_

_"Of course Sebastian, rest well."_


End file.
